


Call Ended

by Maya_Di_Angelo



Series: Bad Boy Extraordinaire [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Boy Peter Parker, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Maya_Di_Angelo
Summary: Peter batted his eyebrows innocently.“I must not tell lies, Harley.”|| After the Cafeteria Incident -Read at your own risk||
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Bad Boy Extraordinaire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699567
Comments: 20
Kudos: 290





	Call Ended

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS IS EVEN MORE SHITTY THAN THE LAST. 
> 
> NO PLOT AT ALL.

It’s been thirty minutes.

Thirty _fucking_ minutes.

Harley was still laughing.

Peter’s fingers twitched.

The urge to strangle him was increasing second by second.

All he had to do was hide the body, clear the evidence, hack FRIDAY so all evidence of this conversation is erased-

Harley smiled at him, face golden from the afterglow of laughter.

What was he thinking about again?

His own lips tugged in the corner in the beginning of a smile.

Then Harley, the heathen, smirked, a glint entering his blue eyes (in any other situation Peter might have pounced on him sweeping him up in a kiss but not now. He was _mad_. Or he told himself that).

Ah yes, killing his insufferable (hot, but still insufferable) boyfriend. 

Too bad they were in a video call.

The rest of his friends weren’t any better.

Gwen and Shuri were breaking out in giggles every now and then.

MJ and Harry were smirking –why MJ decided now was the best time reveal she was a human and not a doppelganger robot from an alien planet Peter didn’t know.

Ned’s only saving grace is that he was quietly building Legos next to him. Didn’t mean Peter didn’t see him stuffing his fist down his throat to not laugh.

Jerks. All of them. Utter jerks.

“I don’t see how this is funny.” He scowled glaring at the screen.

MJ, Shuri, Harry, Harley and Gwen grinned at him.

At the same time.

In perfect synchronization.

Creepy.

“You’re suffering.” Said MJ.

“That’s why.” Smirked Harry.

“Betrayal” Peter intoned. “That’s what this is.”

“Sweetie, are you saying you _just_ realized this?” Shuri asked, mirth dancing in her eyes.

“Shut it. I didn’t want anyone to know I’m dating!”

Harley raised an eyebrow.

“And why not?”

Pause.

“Peter?”

He blushed looking away from the screen.

“Sweetheart?” Harley’s tone changed, teasing to worried.

“Yeah?”

“Answer me.”

“ . . . ”

MJ snorts.

“Lover-boy just wants you for himself.”

He had never felt the urge to blast her to space this strong before now.

But seeing Harley blush so prettily was so worth it.

Now, it was time for revenge.

(Yes, he was _that_ petty)

Peter smirked leaning forward and licked his lips.

Harley’s face pinked even more, and his eyes darted down to his lips before resting on Peter’s shoulder.

“Too bad now isn’t it?” Peter said nonchalantly, leaning back and swirling in his chair slightly.

His friends shamelessly stared at the interaction.

“W-What?”

Peter grinned. “They all now know that this gorgeous, adorable and frankly sexy being exists, don’t they?”

A small squeak escaped his flustered boyfriend.

_Was Shuri eating popcorn?!_

“Peter!”

Aw, he’s truly embarrassed.

Peter batted his eyebrows innocently.

“I must not tell lies, Harley.”

He heard Harry fall down from his chair cackling.

Harley stared at Peter, eyes wide and cheeks pink.

Peter just slowly let a devilish smile (one that he knew made people wary and Harley splutter like crazy) appear on his face.

His ears picked up MJ muttering “Oh this is going to be good.”

And who was he to deny her?

Peter leaned forward and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. (He’d been following Tony all his life to not know how to be appealing. Not that he’d ever let Tony know that. He’s still soft and innocent Peter to Tony).

(Actually, he is soft –just not so innocent anymore).

“However, it wouldn’t be a problem I suppose.” He licked his lips again and looked at his poor boyfriend through hooded eyes. “I’ll just have to make sure they know you’re _mine._ ”

Harley’s screen turned black.

****

**_Call ended_ **

Silence persisted while Peter, Shuri, Ned, MJ, Gwen and Harry glanced at each other solemnly.

After precisely 21 seconds of silence Gwen coughed trying to hide the twitch of her lips.

That set them off.

Peter swirled in his chair cackling acutely sounding like a hyena that stole the prey from the lion.


End file.
